


The Morningstar's Righteous Man

by 5ICK_J_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester-centric, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Soulless Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ICK_J_Stark/pseuds/5ICK_J_Stark
Summary: When Famine looked into Dean, he couldn't except that Dean was unaffected by his power. Dean shouldn't not hunger for anything, but here he was, in front of him and as normal as he can be. This was unbelievable, he was envious about his hunger for nothing. But to be satisfied without hungering for anything anymore? He must have it. Only to find the answer to Dean's immunity as a gift for a certain Archangel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Morningstar's Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first SPN fic...yay me -.-"

~SPN~Famine~SPN~

When he looked upon the human in front of him he was astounded, the man was standing before him and yet he did not succumb to his hunger, he was an enigma all of his own. Why did this human not fall to his power? Why was he still standing here? What powers did he have to resist him, Famine? 

He looked at him once more but this time he looked past the vessel, to what laid down below. He was blinded momentarily as he looked at his soul, it was bright, powerful, an beautiful. He was mesmerized by it, this human whose soul shined like a beacon, he was reminded of a certain Archangel, he never knew of a human who's soul shined so bright that it rivaled that of the Morningstar. He felt himself hunger, he wished to devour the soul so that his hunger would subside, yet he wanted to find out why this man had resisted him.

~SPN~Dean~SPN~

Dean knew the minute he was thrown against the freezer door that he was fucked. He felt the demon behind him grab his arm,the other one he had hit with the butt of the sawed off shotgun came up an grabbed the other arm, he tried to pull himself free only for the demons to hit him against the freezer once more. Feeling his head smack into the metal door, his vision blacked out for a moment before clearing up, well not clear but atleast he could kind of see even if everything was fuzzy.

Dazed, they pulled him along from the kitchen through the door to the diner, he seen more demons standing in the room. When had they got there? He looked down and called out to Castiel who was still eating, he felt his stomach roil uncomfortably when he seen the Angel consuming raw beef, the two demons continued to carry him. They stopped in front of two other demons, between him an Cas who was still on the ground eating, he looked forward an tensed when he seen a old man in a chair in front of him. Famine. 

There were eight demons in all, two were beside the old dude, two behind him guarding the front entrance, two behind him and the last two were holding him. Fantastic! He just loved being able to fight when the odds were against him. 

"The other Mr. Winchester." The creepy old guy spoke, he felt his instincts scream at him, clawing at him to get as far away from the man...no thing in front of him, he felt rage well up in him though when he heard Cas behind him groan. 

"What did you do to him?" He growled, looking back at the Angel once more. 

"You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a steak." Famine spoke, his voice sounded airy an wheezy, the tubes attached to him made him sound nasally as well. 

He had to repress the urge to snort, "So this is your big trick, huh?" He felt his head spinning, wavering on his feet, the demons steadied him. "Making people cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?" He spoke, his head was throbbing at the volume of it.

Famine smiled at him, it sent chills up his spine an a flash of wrong went through him. "Doesn't take much. Hardly a push." He felt himself waver once more, the demons held him upright again, he swore he heard one growl a bit. 

"Oh, America. All you can eat all of the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in sweat pants..." Dean almost laughed at that one. He pushed against the demons, grunting a bit as he tried to get free, he didn't like the look he was getting from the Horesman in front of him. 

"And yet you're all still starving. Because hunger doesn't just come from the body. It also comes from the soul." Dean momentarily froze at that, feeling cold at the last word. He looked down at him stonily. "It doesn't seem to be coming from mine." He bit out, feeling somewhat proud that he resisted the Horesman. 

"Yes. I noticed that." Famine looked at him, his eyes shining in curiousity. Great just what he needed. To be poked an prodded at like a goddamn guinea pig. "Have you ever wondered why that is?" He looked at the Horseman as he spoke, curious of the reason as well. "How you could even walk in my presence?"

He smirked at him, he knew it at that moment that he had the upper hand on the Horseman. "I like to think it's because of my strength of character" 

"I disagree." He felt his insticts kick into overdrive as he heard Famine let out a his opinion on the statement. He struggled harder as he seen him move closer, the demons pulled his arms apart to expose his chest, the Horseman stopped in front of him and lifted his hand. Dean struggled more violenty, hoping that he could break free and get away.

He groaned in pain the moment Famine's hand laid itself upon his body, his body arched into his hand, he felt his body freeze as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He couldn't register what the old dude said but it didn't matter at that moment. His whole body was hit with an agonizing, freezing cold feeling that was ripping it's way through his body, tearing it apart. He felt something deep within him ache, he didn't like it, the pain almost equivalent to the torture he endured in Hell and he wanted it all to stop. 

He gasped when he felt Famine remove his hand. "That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean." His body was shaking from the pain, taking big gulps of air as his lungs burned, he looked down at the Horseman with wariness tensed for any sign of danger.

"Can't fill it, can you?" He felt that question hit him harder than he thought it should. The horseman chuckled, a strange glint was shining in his eyes, he didn't like it one bit. "Not with food, or drink. Not even with sex." 

He tried not to let those words hit him but it couldn't be helped as he thought of how he felt after any of those activities, so he did the only thing knew he could do while in that position. "Oh you're so full of crap." 

His comeback didn't seem to phase the being in front of him at all, he just continued his monologue. "Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself..." Dean jerked his 9arms once more, still struggling even though he knew it was futile. 

"But not to me!" The Horseman growled, "I can see inside you, Dean." A chill went up his spine with that statement. "I can see how broken you are. How defeated. You can't win and you know it. But you just keep fighting...just keep going through the motions." Dean felt the words hit him as if he was punched in the gut, he felt himself slowly losing the will to fight. 

The next word the Horseman spoke was what crushed him, "You're not hungry, Dean...because inside, you're already...dead." He felt his mental walls that he had put up for most of his life crumble. 

'Dammit. Wish Sammy was here, maybe then he would have helped him out of this. No. Sam needed to be as far away from these guys as possible.' Dean shook his head lightly, he was pretty sure that he had a concussion, he looked back at the Horseman only to feel fear shoot through him at the hungry look in his eyes.

~SPN~Famine~SPN~

Famine felt sadistic glee when he seen the defeated look on the eldest Winchester's face, he was aware that the other Winchester was on his way but wouldn't make it on time since he woud be preoccupied with the other demons outside. Good, this gave him a bit more time to study the man in front of him, he watched as the hunter squirmed in discomfort and once more struggle against the demons holding him. 

His soul was magnificent, consuming it would help him significantly as the progress he was making was okay, albiet slow, but to take this heavenly soul and devour it woud be divine. He looked at it some more, inspecting it as to solve the reason of his powers being ineffective against this human, he just couldn't figure it out. 

Upon closer inspection, he could see that this human was similar to that of Lucifer, his soul withholding great promise if it was carefully extracted. The Horseman then felt surprised as he seen the relations this soul had to the Morningstar, Lucifer woud surely be pleased about this, he would love this gift. Famine smiled as he once more lifted his hands.

~SPN~SPN~SPN~

Dean grunted as he fought against the hold the demons had on him, watching the Horseman lift his hand again, his struggles renewed as he tried to move away from the offending limb extending towards him. He awaited the pain to come when the hand would lay flat against his chest, but what came next shocked him. 

When the hand was almost upon him, it went towards his stomach just below his ribcage, there the hand started to sink in. Dean cried out in agony, the pain causing him to lose sense of everything. Castiel who was gourging upon the beef stopped, looking up at the scene in horror, before snapping out of it quickly. He stood up, intending to get Famine away from Dean, only for the demons to attack him all at once.

Famine smiled, his hand now reaching for the core of Dean's brilliant soul. Dean was now limp between the two demons who held him still, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, only the whites were visible, his mouth was gaping as drool started to leak from his mouth. His body shivered minutely from the pain, his breathing was shallow, sweat now beading all across his body. In the background they could hear the sounds of fighting.

He could feel the hand in him, moving slowly inside as the pain continued its assault through him. He could feel the Horseman reaching deep withing him, feel him as he grasped onto something in his center, the moment he gripped onto whatever he was holding he felt himself jerk, vaguely aware of the scream that ripped out of him. The pain was excruciating, ripping him apart as he felt the hand tugging at him, slowly pulling him as it was leaving his body.

The demons watched in fascination as Famine started to pull his hand back, slowly but surely, his hand emerged from Dean's body. Within his hands was a glowing ball of light, they immediately knew what it was, it shined brightly, brighter than any other soul they have ever seen. They could see small tendrils of light connecting the glowing orb to Dean's body, as the Horseman pulled his hand away, the tendrils stretched and became taunt.

The Horseman grinned as he pulled Dean's soul from his body, the small bits that were still connected snapped as he yanked it harshly. The man screamed in agony as a loud crack resounded in the air. The fighting had stopped, all occupants now looked on as Famine lifted the glowing orb and the demons let go of their captive. 

"Dean!" Castiel cried out as Dean fell to the floor like a rag doll and his soul was held by Famine, conflicted of what he should do. Famine seeing the angel increased his power to affect his vessel, smiling in triumph as the angel fell to his knees and once more feeding on the meat before him. He reveled in the power that coursed through him, the power from the soul of the Righteous man was astounding, he wanted to absorb it but stopped. This soul was for the Morningstar, he knew that even if the Boy King defeated him, he would be unable to retrieve Dean's soul. His soul was now marked for Lucifer and there was nothing he could do. 

He turned to one of the demons beside him. "Take this to Lucifer. Don't lose it. Give this to him and tell him its a gift, from the Righteous Man." He broke off into a chuckle as the demon held a case in front of him for the soul to be placed in. Once he had the Soul secured, he nodded and walked away towards the back entrance immediately.

Looking down at the now soulless body of Dean Winchester, he was surprised to see that he was still alive, his body still functioning to maintain life. Before he could find out the reason for it, the door to the front of the diner slammed open, turning around the Horseman was pleased with the sight before him. Sam Winchester was standing there, blood smeared all around his mouth, showing that he had obviously fed on the demons he sent after him and possibly from outside. Sam then notices his brother laying on the ground behind him, anger flashed in his eyes as he glared at the Horseman. 

"What did you do to him?" Sam demands, Famine chuckles, not even feeling threatened. Two of the demons sent to help him moved forward, intending to attack the youngest Winchester only to freeze when Famine calls out. "Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy."

"Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Famine gleefully informed, Sam looks at him in confusion. "You sent?"

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're one of the exceptions that proves the rules. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So..." Famine then gestures to the demons guarding him, alike to that of a showman presenting a performance worthy of witnessing. "cut their throats. Have at them!"

"Please, be my guest." The demons looked at each other in apprehension, Sam was shocked and Famine was giddy. Sam then shook himself out of his reverie and lifted his hand as he closed his eyes, concentration showing in his posture as the demons in the room were pulled from their hosts, pooling to the floor like puddles but made of black smoke. "No." Sam spoke as he lowers his hands.

"Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them." Lifting his hand, Famine opened his mouth and pulled his hand toward his mouth, the demons then moved toward the Horseman as he devoured them. Sam seeing this steps forward and extends his hand in Famine's direction, his power reaching for the Horseman's essence, only for his powers to fail when they grasped at nothing.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine laughed, Sam hated how condescending it sounded. Suddenly a idea struck him. "You're right. But it will work on them." 

Lifting his hand once more, using his power to reach for the demons within the Horseman, grasping at their essence, he rips them out. Confused at the glow he felt brush against his mind, it felt familiar, but pushing it away he focused on the demons. Famine screamed, Sam felt blood leak from his nose from the effort he put into ripping the demons from the Horseman, soon the demon's erupted from Famine. 

The Horseman slumps forward, his eyes empty, behind him Castiel rises and looks at Sam. Sam watches as Castiel's face goes from wariness to horror. Sam tenses up immediately as the angel moves forward on his hands and knees to Dean's prone form. He moves forward cautiously. Castiel grabs Dean's face in both hands, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he looks his brother over. Sam stops when he sees Castiel close his eyes and lay his head on his brother's chest, feeling sick when the angel looks up at him with a broken expression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test run, seeing as I have yet to complete this and many of my other works in progress...  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
